Stranded
by JuTah0107
Summary: Clarke & Lexa both go on "vacation" in Thailand for different reasons which goes to shit quickly. They hate their guts & have to figure out a way to deal with one another. (I suck at summaries)
1. Collide

It was 10 pm, when Clarke Griffin turned the key to lock her art-studio in Midtown New York followed by an intense yawn.

She certainly didn't intend to work late... _again_ , but being the owner she didn't have much of a choice anyways, plus she loved her newfound independance as an aspiring artist and the opportunity to finally be her own boss after so many years of efford.

With one last look at her studio she turned and started walking to her car, when her phone started buzzing in her jacket.

Smiling devilishley, she picked up the call.

„What's up, _Bitch_?", Clarke laughed, fumbling for her car keys. Seriously though, if she would ever have to find those during a Zombie apokolypse quickly, she'd be dead before even reaching her car.

„ _WHERE_ the hell are you? I texted you like ages ago!" Raven, one of her closest friends shouted into the phone.

„ _Gee_ , what's up with you today? BUT, yes, I know and I'm sorry. I was finishing this painting i told you guys about and just lost track of time. Closed up like a minute ago, but quite frankly, I'd really love to go home and sleep. I will make it up to you tomorrow, I promise", Clarke answered apologetically, yawning again.

„Nope, not this time, Griff. It's really _really_ important. It cannot wait. I need to see you tonight, so move your cute little ass over here. I have a food and wine."

Clarke rolled her eyes, checked the time again and weight her options. Well, there weren't _any_ really, since she couldn't let her friend down, when it was obviously very important to her. And knowing Raven, she wouldn't be this persistent if she didn't need to see her this badly.

„Stop rolling your eyes", the dark haired woman said on the other end of the line pulling Clarke out of her thoughts.

„ _HOW_...you know, never mind. Alright, alright. Just gimme 30 minutes...but Raven?"

„ _No_ shots. I get it. Though i think you will think differently about that later on!"

Clarke could almost hear the grin on her friends face and shook her head.

„See you soon, Rae!" She sighed heavily, ended the call and got into her car.

As soon as Raven opened the door to her apartment, something deep down inside Clarke's guts told her that coming here tonight was a HUGE mistake.

Her eyes wandered around the group of people currently staring at her and stopped talking to one another. That's was when she spotted her mother as well, nervously sipping at a glass of wine.

„Alright, WHAT the hell is going on here?", Clarke asked when all of her friends stopped talking and eyeing her anxiously.

The silence hovered over them like a huge cloud and it was Octavia, one of Clarke's friends from kindergarten who finally took the courage to stand up.

„Would you like to sit down?", she said, offering Clarke her space on the couch.

„You know, I'd rather love to know WHAT the hell this is... _Oh my god_ , did somebody _die_?", Clarke's eyes suddenly widened, when realization hit her...hard, she covered her mouth.

„No, nooo, _NO_! Nobody died, honey. Just please have a seat!", it was Abby, Clarke's mother, who spoke now.

„Guys, for real now, _what_ is this? I'm not going to sit down, unless you tell me what this VERY weird intervention is about! You have 5 minutes before I'm leaving. I'm not even kidding", Clarke crossed her arms on her chest.

They all shared a look, not making it any less weird to say the least.

„Clarke, we all know how fucking hard you have been working for the past two years, opening that studio of yours and we are SO proud of you...", Jasper chimed in.

„Yeah, plus you have been working non stop", Raven said, supporting him.

„Which is something i have to do to make this work and i _CHOSE_ to do it. You know that...Look", Clarke sighed, „I know we haven't been able to spent much time lately and I think it's sweet, you guys looking out for me, but I'm really tired right now. So, I'd appreciate it, if you could just tell me, what's going on."

„We bought you a ticket. For a trip to be exact...", Jasper blurted out, earning a few looks from the rest of the group. „ _What_? That's what we are here for, isn't it?", he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Abby, now rolling her eyes stood up and put her arm around her daughter. Clarkes brows shot up, not fully comprehending what he just said. _Vacation? What the hell? For her? ALONE?_

„Look, honey. We thought you could need some time off, relax, charge your batteries. It's all taken care of here. All you have to do is hop on the plane and enjoy 2 amazing weeks in paradise. Please just take it as a gift from all of us. This studio has become your _entire_ life and we think you could use the break."

Clarke let out snorring laugh which died pretty quickly in her throat when she realized she was the only finding it extremely funny.

„You are serious, aren't you?", she said and saw four nodding heads.

„Really, it's sweet and as much as I'd love to do that, it's _not_ possible", she continued, appreciating that her friends and family cared so much about her well-being.

„Well, hate to break it to ya, but you are leaving. Like Mrs. G said, we will take care of everything and your clients already know, too, so there is not much of a choice...", Octavia shrugged, her eyes fixed on her shocked, blonde friend.

„ _Please_ tell me this is some freaking hidden camera TV show, cause it's not funny anymore"...which was the only thing Clarke could say in this moment.

„Your plane leaves tomorrow. 9 am. No discussion, Griffin. It's done. We packed a suitcase for you already. It's in my bedroom. You are welcome and...say Hi to the Thais from us", Raven grinned, high-fiving the rest of the group.

„Th...Tha... _Thailand_? ", Clarke muttered in disbelief. "I think, I'd like that shot now...", she added.

„I fucking cannot believe I'm _fucking_ doing this. What is wrong with me?", Clarke said to herself, earning a questioning look from the flight attendant who welcomed her on board the next morning.

„Take it from me, friends are the _devil_!", she said in response walking past the startled woman to find her seat.

But in cruel honesty? She was glad to get away from her duties for a while and just enjoying herself.

She never went outside of the US and the perspective of palmtrees, cocktails and just living in Flip-Flops and a bikini for 2 weeks wasn't _THAT_ bad after all.

 _Of course_ she didn't tell her friends that. Those bloody people... _those bloody amazing people_

She sighed, skipping to the next song on her phone casually, when she reached her seat, stepping back a little, when the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen in her life starred up at her, scanning her body with a look that could only be described as... _irritated?_

„Sorry, I think you are sitting in my seat", Clarke finally said, clearing her throat, trying not to sound incredibly nervous for whatever reason that could be.

The woman remained silent, still eyeing her like she was looking right into her soul and she didn't like that... _at all_.

 _Do not flinch, Griffin. Do NOT flinch. Keep yourself together. What's wrong with you?_

„I do not think so," the woman stoically said, her attention back to the book she was reading.

Clarke's brows furrowed. „Well, you _ARE_ and I'd like you to move."

The woman just looked to the empty seats next to her and then back to Clarke.

„Obviously _somebody_ made a mistake, so why don't you take one of the free seats?", the woman calmly responded, which started to piss Clarke off without any specific reason.

 _Who the hell this girl thought she was?_

„Well, why don't _YOU_ take one of those then, since it doesn't seem to be a problem for you?", Clarke asked, spotting a tiny grin on the corner of the woman's mouth.

She simply sighed, folding her hands in her lap. „ _Because_ since I was here before _you_ were, it's kind of my prerogative, so..."

„Are you being _SERIOUS_ right now?", Clarke responded way more harshly than she intended to in the first place. She just couldn't help it. This woman triggered something inside of her, she couldn't put a finger on.

A long pause followed after this flip-flopping and the green-eyed woman almost not visibly rolled her eyes at the blonde.

„I _AM_ actually. Please feel free to take the window seat. Since nobody else is claiming it before we take off... _obviously_."

 _I cannot believe this. 5 minutes into my „Not-wanted-vacation-in-the-first-place"_ and she was already royally pissed off.

„You know what? _Fine_. Whatever. I don't care. You are the one who has some explaining to do, if we get into trouble for it. _May_ I...?", Clarke spat out and moved towards the window-seat, her legs touching the woman's in the process. Unbelievable. Bloody _unbelievable_.

„You are a very rude person and i do not appreciate your attitude", the brunette stated almost arrogantly, her hands combing her hair with her hands, her attention already back to her book not paying attention to the furious blonde next to her anymore.

Clarke sat there, shaking her head in utter disbelief. Her mouth open, too shocked to form an accurate response in return.

 _Awesome, 17 hours!_

17 hours she would have to share the space next to this impossible person with the most intense green eyes...EVER. Fuck this.

With one last glare at the woman, she turned her head to the window, the music pumping through her system in her ears.

 _Here we go..._

„Excuse me?" „Hello?", Clarke opened her sleepy, heavy lids, trying to figure out where she was, the music from her phone still buzzing in her head, she locked eyes with the red-headed flight-attendant.

„I'm sorry, _what_?", she responded, pulling out her earplugs.

„She was fast asleep for the past 4 hours", the brunette next to her responded for her, her eyes glued to the red-head, flirtatiously.

„I can speak for myself, _thank you very much_ ", Clarke interrupted whatever was going on there, realizing that the flight-attendant's attention had moved to the green-eyed beauty completely.

 _REALLY?_ She thought, when suddenly the plane was shaking violently and the last thing Clarke Griffin heard before everything went black, was shattering glass and screaming people...


	2. Welcome to paradise

_A/N: So, here we go, folks! Chapter 2 of Stranded is up and ready to rumble! ;) I still hope you will give this a chance and please let me know what you think_ _. Every mistake is my own and I hope I'm not killing the english language too badly. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I will try to update as much as I can! Have fun._

 _She had never felt so light and safe her entire life. It was almost like as if her body was a feather gliding quietly through the air and somebody had taken every single problem or pain away from her._

 _Another wave of pure relaxation hit her... So warm and cozy...so wet...wet? What? WAIT a minute..._

Clarke dizzily smiled one last time, before she was pulled back to reality as if freakin John Travolta had injected her with an adrenaline shot right into her heart.

Her eyes flew open, sheer panic suddenly written all over the girl's dirty, sweaty face.

She missed the peachy feeling from before badly, when she realized that she was lying in her own body fluids and couldn't breath. The air was so thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

The smell of burned rubber, disgusting fluids, dirt and broken dreams of a vacation way too present.

She quickly looked around trying to take as much details in at once as she could.

The first thing she noticed was: Everything was orange... _orange_? She always hated that color! Where the HELL was she? Was this purgatory? Had she been eaten by a giant fruit? Was she dead? She dismissed this scenario, since she could feel every damn bone in her body...Not yet she wasn't at least.

Clarke tried to move, when she felt another persons weight, keeping her down to the wobbly surface of the monster's-belly- she had obviously been eaten by...The person's upper body lay on her stomach, brown hair covering most of her face.

Clarke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, when she lifted one oft he motionless arms.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god! i have a bloody corpse on me..._

Yep, if she didn't completely freak out before, she was sure as hell about to have a major breakdown now.

 _A tiny gagging sound escaped from her chapped lips..._

Clarke's synapses were racing at full speed as she tried to remember what happened before the plane hit the ocean and everything went to shit...

Her trail of thoughts were suddenly abruptly interrupted, when she recognized the person on top of her.

„Fuck my life! Of _ALL_ people...NO way!", She exclaimed and quickly freed herself from the brunette woman, which still caused no movement from her.

Clarke pushed herself up in a sitting position, looked around again and realized that they were seemingly trapped in some kind of an inflatable life boat. At least no disgusting monster...She felt sick.

 _Air_! She needed air. NOW.

With trembling fingers Clarke managed to unzip the entrance of the boat, the sun dazzling her for a few seconds, before she could fully comprehend what was in front her.

Which was...literally nothing. Nothing but the _very very clear blue waters of the pacific ocean_.

„Wha-!", shocked Clarke was falling back right on her ass, mouth open in utter disbelief. This had to be some weird nightmare. _Wake up, Griffin, wake up!_ This couldn't be happening. _MOMMY!_

She wasn't sure which was the worst right now:

\- The fact that she needed to pee REALLY bad, or

\- That she was going to, _yes, lets just put it out there_ : die after surviving a fucking plane crash with just a few scratches, on a boat...on the open sea...slowly...painfully (She winced at the thought) or,

\- That she was trapped AND going to die on the sea _with_ the shittiest person she had no pleasure of meeting ever.

Clarke teared up a little, but quickly cleared her hurting, dry throat to focus on what had to be done eventually...

She carefully eyed the slim, limp body of the brunette, stopping at her impressive jawline, before she crawled over to the woman who must have been her age, or at least something close to it.

Clarke poked into her side...nothing...again at her shoulder, with a little more pressure this time...nothing. _Bad, really really bad._

„Dammit!" The blonde pulled her messy hair into a bun, layed two fingers at the pulsepoint of the other woman and put her face close to the girl's nose in hope to find the slightest hint of air escaping her.

 _She smelled like one those perfect summernights she thought to herself and her lips..._

Clarke let out a loud scream, when all of a sudden a pair of VERY dark-green, furious eyes stared back at her.

„WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Get off of me!", the woman yelled, pushing Clarke away from her roughly.

„ _Oh_ , I'm SO sorry for checking if YOU WERE BLOODY DEAD! What is wrong with you?", the blonde shot back, throwing up her arms in the air, crawling back into the other side of the boat.

„What is wrong with _me_? Do you always take advantage of people like that while they are _unconcious_?" The brunette said, checking her body for any significant wounds.

„This is insane! Seriously, i liked you better _not_ talking!"

„ _Obviously_!" The brunette said, raising her brows.

Clarke offered the girl her brightest fake smile and rolled her eyes.

„Where are we anyway? What happened?", the girl finally broke the silence, looking at Clarke questioningly.

„Well, why don't you go figure it out by yourself since you so clearly hate my guts for no reason, didn't want my help before and simply being an asshole since we met?"

„What help would that be exactly? Eye-undressing me and wanting to kiss me while i was unconcious?"

„Pff, _yeah right_ , you wish!" Clarke pointed a finger at her and held the girls gaze bravely.

„Whatever!" The brunette shook her head and crawled over to entrance of their current hell-hole.

„Holy...shit!", the girl looked back at the blonde, shock written all over her face and it was the first time Clarke noticed any kind of sincere emotion. „We have a problem!", she added.

„You don't say, Sherlock", Clarke smiled in amusement.

„No, i mean really. There is a hole in this thing. We need to find any kind of shore. Quickly!"

„What?", Clarke positioned herself next to the brunette and could simply watch, as the air slowly left the boat and on top of that any hope that she would get out of this alive.


	3. No Way Back

_A/N: Chapter 3 is done & thank you to my 3 dear readers __I really really appreciate it. Let me know what you think!_

 _I do not own anything and mistakes are mine. Have fun and the Soundtrack for this chapter is:_

 _C-Bool – Never go away!_

„Oh my god, did you see that?", Clarke pulled at the girls shirt and pointed towards something on the horizon.

„I don't see anything but water and please stop tearing my cloth apart!"

„They are torn already, so it doens't make much of a difference anyway". „ I think i saw an island or something over there!", Clarke continued, her voice a little higher from excitement.

„It's the only clothing i have left, so I'd appreciate it if we could keep it that way! And there is nothing. We are dehydrated, it's 35 degrees in this thing and you are probably starting to see things!"

The girl rolled her eyes, when Clarke suddenly grabbed her stunned face and pointed her in the direction she thought she saw an island.

„LOOK!"

„Oh my god, you...you are right! Okay, okay , uhm...I need to think! Did you find _anything_ , we can take with us? Anything remotely useful?"

„Like...what exactly? The only thing i found was my hygiene laughing at me", Clarke said, scrunching her nose.

The brunette sighed. „Why are you SO weird? I mean like...tools, a radio...anything."

Clarke let out a raspy laugh. „A _radio_? Really? Don't you think i... _we_ would have used that already?"

The brunette flinched for a second. „Ok, that was...anyway. We need to go. We don't have much time. I'm guessing it's a 3 mile swim, until we reach the beach."

„ _Ah, ah, ah,_ hold _on_ for a minute. Like _swim_ , swim? I'm _not_ going in there!", Clarke said, pointing at the ocean.

„Of course swim. What did you think? _Flying_ over there? - You know what? I don't even care. I'd prefer not to drown and I don't have time for this. Do whatever you want. Follow me or stay here. _I'm_ going."

And without even hestitating, the brunette gracefully dove head first into the water leaving a gaping blonde behind.

 _Why is happening? WHY?_

„ _Wait! Hey! Wait up!"_ Clarke of course not so gracefully jumped into the water, too, trying to keep up with the brunette. Damn, she was fast.

„Wai...", a splash of water hit her face and she swallowed a good amount of seawater, coughing like a maniac.

Clarke was slowly approaching the save shore, when she suddenly saw the woman shouting something in her direction from the beach, her arms up in the air, waving.

„WHAT? I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!", Clarke answered, her focus back to a steady swimming-rythm.

„ _SHARK!_ "

„ _SHAAAARK!_ " And then it hit home... _hard_!

Clarke quickly turned around when she saw the fin...so close. TOO close. Oh fuck. This was it. This was the end of Clarke Jane Griffin.

 _31 years old, not too shabby looking, an artist with a great apartment in New York City, great friends, a good life and now? Now she was going to be eaten by a fucking fish._

„ _Oh god, oh god...HELP ME!"_ , she screamed, her body feeling numb from the shock.

In a blink of an eye the brunette was back in the water, jumping in there like a bloody beautiful ballerina.

„SWIM! _Hurry_!", she commanded, when she reached the blonde.

Nervously Clarke paced up and down the beach, still no sign of the girl. It had been minutes. Did she just sacrificed herself to get eaten instead?

The blondes heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened in terror, as this beautiful, tiny looking person suddenly emerged from the sea holding a bloody shark in her arms.

„ _WHAT_ the actual fuck?", Clarke covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes shifting from the shark to brunette and back.

The other woman just stared at her, water running down her perfect, toned body.

„Did you just fucking kill a _baby_ shark with a stick?", Clarke managed to finally say.

„How would I know if it was a baby? Do I look like a marine biologist to you?".

„You KILLED a SHARK...with a STICK!".

„Yes, I did and you are welcome. I saved your life and now we are even!"

The girl emotionlessly put down the dead fish in front of the blonde.

„You are _insane_ , you know that right? Something is really really wrong with you, woman!", Clarke yelled.

„I did what had to be done, or do you know how to treat a sharkbite in the middle of nowhere? – _Yeah_ , I thought so", the girl glanced at Clarke one last time before she wandered off, disappearing into the jungle.

 _Keep it together, Griffin. You can do this. You are the only sane person here._

She looked around...a little scared all of the sudden.

„WAIT!"

„So, since this is the last sentence I'm ever going to speak to you again...I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin" – What's yours?", Clarke asked, breaking the heavy silence, while casually walking next to the stoic, quiet brunette through the undergrowth.

„A shack!", the girl suddenly exclaimed, ignoring Clarke's question from before.

Clarkes brows shot up. „ _A shack_? What is that? - Croatian or something?"

„No, idiot, _look_! A shack! Maybe there is a radio in there and we can end this nightmare! Come on!"

The blonde followed her gaze and felt excitement tingling through her system.

„Maybe we should knock first or something. We don't know what's in there!", Clarke whispered standing securely behind the taller woman, who simply kicked the door in.

„ _Of fucking course_! You do know that this is illegal, right? What is _wrong_ with you? There could be people living here."

The brunette smirked, when she turned around, her emerald eyes on the blonds lips for a split second, before stepping into the sun-flooded, overgrown, dusty cabin.

„Nope", the girl said, roaming over the small space. „Do not think so. Come on, lets look around!"

Clarke cringed, when she spotted a few cockroaches on a heavy, wooden table, carefully passing it.

„Think i found something!"


	4. The I in Team

_A/N: Chapter 4 is ready for you Nerds! :D First off, THANK YOU Silverwolf509 for your reviews!_ _So glad you like it! And of course all of you who are taking the time to read this! You are awesome._

 _I know it's progressing a little slow, but i definitely wanna exploit how they are going to adjust to their surroundings plus being together constantly. Which is not easy, when you don't like someone ;). Chapter 5 is going to have some more action again._

 _Enough talking, have fun!_

 _Soundtrack: Sleep alone - Micar_

„Is it what I think it is?", Clarke's face lit up and even the reserved brunette couldn't help but crack a smile.

„It's old and super dusty, but I think I should be able to fix it."

„How did you learn that?" Clarke asked, honestly impressed.

The other girl briefly looked at her, the smile from before gone. Back on was the mask again.

„My dad taught me a few things when I was little and I've always been good with technical stuff and my hands...", as soon as the sentence had left her mouth, she immediately regretted it and internally punched herself in the face.

„Wow, _THAT_ was...like the _Endgame_ of all innuendos!", Clarke laughed.

„Shut up!"

„Come on, partypooper, it _is_ funny!"

„I cannot believe I'm trapped here with a 3 year old child! Go and...find... _things_. Weapons or whatever you think could be useful", the brunette said, her _oh-so_ unbreakbale facade crumbling just a little. _A little too much already_ , she thought to herself, turning her back to Clarke.

„We have a problem!"

„What is it?"

„ _This_!" Clarke disgustedly pointed to a dusty bed in the corner of the room.

„I'm NOT going to share whatever this is with you!" – „Not gonna happen!", the blonde added, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

„Well...", the brunette put her hands on her hips, her full lips a thin line now. _Think-face_ , Clarke mentally noted.

„ _Earth to Commander_! Any idea how we are going to solve this sleeping arrangement issue?", Clarke asked, clicking her fingers in front of the other womans face, who had clearly zoned out for a few seconds.

„What did you call me? Anyway. I'm sleeping on the bed, you can sleep on the beach. It's warm enough outside."

„ _Excuse_ me, but _how_ on gods planet would you assume that 1) I would sleep on a freaking beach, on a deserted island, alone with no weapons to defend myself if I have to and second of all that _you_ are the one taking the bed?", Clarke was boiling when she turned to face the brunette.

„ _Because_ I'm the more useful one. If something happens to me, you will not be able to fix the radio by yourself!", she simply stated.

„You don't know that and...and...you are _unbelieveable_ , woman whos-name-i don't-have! Unbelieveable" With that Clarke stormed out of the shack, before she killed this person for real.

But she also couldn't deny that she kinda enjoyed their banter... _a little_.

She challenged Clarke in a way nobody else ever did before. Well, Raven and Octavia were close, but the blonde was also pretty aware of the fact that a certain attractiveness to mildy put it, was responsible for her feelings, too.

 _She was royally fucked!_

It was already dark, when Clarke came back to the shack, surprised to see a fire and what seemed to be some kind of Thai-Squirrel cooking in it. Just then she realized how hungry she actually was and put her hand on her growling stomach.

„I was pretty sure, you had taken off and be dead by now," the brunette said, without looking up.

„ _Funny_. I was down by the beach clearing my head is all."

„Sit. We can eat soon. It should be enough for the both of us. Tomorrow we should find some fresh water and fruit."

Clarkes almost choked on her own saliva, when the brunette's green eyes were suddenly scanning her own for approval, the flames dancing on her face, her hair draped over her shoulder, the waves wild and messy now.

„Are you okay?" She asked the blonde, whos jaw was clenching heavily.

„I... _what_? Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?", Clarke let out, what had to be the most awkward grunt in human history, ever.

„Okay, how do we do this?", Clarke said standing next to the taller woman, eyeing the bed.

„We get in, we sleep."

The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed. She was too tired for this shit.

She layed down on her back, her hands folded on her chest.

„I swear, if you touch me again in my sleep, I'm gonna cut off your hands!", the brunette warned the girl next to her and Jesus Christ, Clarke had a feeling she would _actually_ do it.

„I was NOT _touching_ , touching you! I was checking your pulse!"

„It felt differently to me!"

„Well then the way of how you think about being touched is really really messed up, lady! I'm sleeping now! Thanks for the food by the way..."She turned away from the brunette and couldn't see the smile on her face.

It was a quiet, nice night and from the tiny, super adorable snores that escaped Clarke's body, the brunette was certain, that her words would hit deaf ears, when she whispered:

„Lexa. My name is Lexa!"


	5. Fever

_A/N:_

 _Hey nerds, Chapter 5 is ready and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Work got in the way of my writing flow ;). Anyway, i really hope you enjoy this chapter and we are getting somewhere. Layer by Layer ;). I know i say this everytime, but thank you for reading and i do not own anything :). Cheers and x's & o's._

It couldn't have been much later than 6 in the morning, Lexa guessed, when she slowly opened her emerald eyes, blinking the remaining sleep away.

The sun was tickling her face and she felt content, safe and for the first time since she decided to go on that trip...at ease.

She looked over to her left just to see the blondes, shiny hair covering her chest, her arm tightly wrapped around Lexa's slim waist as if she were afraid she would leave her behind.

The brunette cleared her throat, pressed her lips together and tried to dismiss yet again the tingly feeling deep down inside of her, that had literally been there since she first time she layed eyes on that weird, unpolite, nerving woman from the plane who took her breath away instantly.

There was just something about her, Lexa couldn't quite put her finger on. She had felt that immediate „connection" to her and it had freaked her out so much that she did, what she was best at:

 _Off the emotions go, on the mask comes._

The one thing she knew for sure was, that it had served her father well in the past, why wouldn't it be the same for her? It had saved her a lot of unnecessary complications in her life already and it had always been their way and she sure as hell wouldn't risk all of it for a _hunch_. Would she? Head and heart. 2 _incredibly_ tricky bitches to deal with at once.

 _Keep yourself together, Lexa._

Obviously this seemed to be pretty much impossible, since her mind was spinning out of control because of a certain person currently laying almost on top of her.

She was on overdrive and every freaking nerv in her body was on fire. Her heart was beating so hard, if she hadn't known better, she was almost certain her chest would rip open any second.

She carefully put a few strains of golden hair behind the girls ear, sure that she was still fast asleep, fascinated as by how the blonde locks felt between her slender fingers. It was electrifying.

Lexa took a deep breath, as she kept on memorizing every beautiful detail of Clarke's face. At least she could have that. _Memories_.

She smiled about the small dimples around Clarke's perfectly, shaped, pink lips...the tiny mole right above the left corner of her mouth...the way...

„Are you always taking advantage of people like that, while they are asleep? That's creepy, I've heard not too long ago", the blonde suddenly said, opening her eyes grinning widely, her raspy voice even darker than ususal.

Lexa was so startled that a squeal escaped her throat and with a thud she landed on the dirty floor of the cabin.

„Oh my god, are you okay?", Clarke leaned over the edge of the matress to find the brunette laying on the ground like a seastar, not moving, her eyes squeezed shut.

„No.", she finally answered, still not able to look at the blonde, totally embarrassed by her stupid actions.

„Are you really hurt, or just knocked out by your own words?", Clarke giggled and Lexa couldn't help but grin at her remark.

„Funny! I guess, we are even now!", The brunette said, when she finally opened her eyes which were met by the sky-blue ones of the other woman. She couldn't help, but stare like an idiot.

 _What was happening to her?_

„You sure, you are okay?", Clarke asked more serious now, offering her hand which the brunette, to her surprise, took and got to her feet.

„Yep. Fine and I'm sorry I...it won't happen again. Get dressed. We need to head out to find fresh water and food. I'm gonna wait outside. You have 5 minutes."

With one last glance at the blonde, Lexa grabbed a bag and stormed out of the shack, her cheeks a little flushed, her gaze stern and focused.

With furrowed brows Clarke just nodded her agreement, her eyes following the girl until she was out of side.

As hard as she tried, this girl's mood swings deeply irritated her, but at the same time and most importantly for the first time, since this all happened, she witnessed a woman, who indeed was more than the constantly pissed off mystery she tried so hard to let on to be.

Clarke also recognized a sadness in her green orbes that morning, which she wanted to take away, she wanted to take off that burden, whatever it was and wanted get to know the real Lexa. When she pulled her little stunt she was so sure, she would get some snappy comment, but that obviously never happened.

She would find out eventually. She had a mission now and she wouldn't stop until she knew, what it was that had made this girl so inapproachable. She was bloody Clarke Griffin. The infamous _nutshellcracker_!

„Alright, _Commander_ , where to go? What's the plan?", Clarked smiled when she stepped outside and positioned herself next to Lexa, who shot her a look when she heard her say that weird nickname again ( _which was of course absolutely not hot as hell and music to her ears_ ) but right now she was too distracted to make sense of the _ridiculous_ outfit the blonde wore.

„What is... _that_?", Lexa said trying to stop herself from laughing out loud.

„What do you mean? We are going into the jungle right? I just thought I'd be prepared."

„Clarke, you look like a mixture of Indiana Jones, some lost cave-girl and Crocodile Dundee in the most uncharming way possible", Lexa pointed out.

„I know i should be deeply offended on so many levels right now, _but_ \- Did you just...make a _joke_?", Clarke put her hand on her heart, but what she actually did was trying to hide how the bloody hell her name sounded, when it left Lexa's mouth that moment plus, for the first time ever.

 _The way her tongue curled around every single letter..._

„You okay there, Pocahontas? – Come on, lets move!", Lexa said grinning and pulling at Clarke's shirt to make her move.

„Is this for real? Am I imagining things?", Clarke couldn't stop herself from stripping down to her underwear as soon as she spotted the small lake in front of them.

„ _Clarke_!" Lexa called out to her with a warning tone in her voice.

„ _Come on_!" The blonde waved and started running towards her personal definition of heaven in the form of fresh water to finally being able wash off all the dirt and ewww-stuff covering her body.

„ _CLARKE_! I wouldn't...", Lexa rolled her eyes, it was pointless, so she just let it happen.

She slowly started walking and counted down...

„ _3...2...1..._ ", that's when she heard the scream. „ _Riiiight_ on time", Lexa nodded and crossed her arms, when she stood in front of the panicking blonde.

„Clarke, I _told_ you not to jump into there!"

„ _GET THEM OFF OF ME_!", Clarke yelled, her body covered with black leeches.

Lexa couldn't help but to burst into laughter. It was simply too adorable.

„ _THEY ARE EATING ME ALIVE! HELP MEE, OH MY G..."_

And then everything suddenly went quiet.

Lexas laughter immediatley died in her throat when she watched Clarke collapsing back into the water.

„Oh Geez, _REALLY_? Come on, woman!", the brunette also jumped in, to quickly grab Clarke's limp body and carry her all the way back to the cabin.

„What happened?", the blonde said, rubbing her throbbing temple slowly coming back to life.

„You went unconscious after you jumped into the lake despite the fact I specifically told you not to!"

„The leeches...", Clarkes blue eyes widened. „Is it... _bad_? Like _really really_ , bad? Like _I can never look at myself in the mirror again_ bad? Tell me the truth. Don't hold back, alright?"

Lexa tried to surpress a giggle when she scanned the blonde's body extensively in silence.

„Shit, it _IS_ bad, isn't it! _Fuck_.", Clarke sighed, but furrowed her brows, when she heard a tiny snorring sound escaping the brunettes body.

„You are fucking with me, aren't you?"

„I'm sorry, seriously. It's just way too funny and I took good care of the marks. Nothing is gonna happen to you and you are not going to die. I promise. You will not see a thing after a few days."

„You are an asshole, _Lexa_! Hope you know that", Clarke tried her best to sound serious, while pointing her finger at her, but failed miserably of course.

Lexa's heart jumped and she completely froze in place, when she heard her name escaping from the blonde's lips.

„You...know my name!", her words were barely a whisper and she was completely taken by surprise.

Clarke knowingly looked in her direction, her lips a thin line now.

 _Gotcha!_

„Of course I do, idiot. You told me, remember?", She added innocently while pulling herself up, playing with a strain of her hair. She loved this side of her. _Insecure-Lexa_ was a lot of fun and she wanted more of that.

„I...I thought you...", Lexa, getting more and more agitated, ran her hand through her brown locks and shifted uncomfortably from one cheek to the other.

„Hey, uhm...look what I found earlier," Lexa jumped to her feet quickly changing the topic, holding a very old, dusty bottle of rum in front of Clarke's red-dotted face.

„Where..."

„In one of the boxes over there. Care for a drink, _leech-girl_?", Lexa challenged her.

„Do you think that's a good idea, _Commander_?", Clarke grinned and could see that Lexa's eyes darkened immediately.

The brunette didn't respond. Instead she took a huge sip from the bottle and for the first time in her life she was purposely losing complete control over her actions.

She would probably regret it in the morning, but as the strong liquid ran down her throat, she welcomed the warmth that exploded in her body like an irruption.


	6. The Devil You Know

_A/N:_

 _Here we go, Nerds! Chapter 6 of Stranded is up! I know, it's not really action packed, but I feel like i should explore the characters a little more and give them the time they need. Hope that makes sense! Thank you again fort he reviews, the favs and taking the time! You are amazing! This story is a lot of fun and I'm happy you seem to enjoy it as well. Soundtrack for this chapter is:_

 _BUNT. Old guitar!_

 _Until next time_

 _4 days earlier, Midtown New York City..._

„ _Oh my god, I'm so ready for you! Bring it. All the gory details, all the affairs, all your rich, dirty little secrets, bitches", Raven giggled like a child, getting comfortable on the couch, ready to watch the newest episode of „The Real Housewives of LA" after a serious case of monday-work-madness._

 _Positioning a bowl of Popcorn in her lap, she excitedly reached for the remote to start the show. She sighed tho, when she realized that she had forgotten her beer in the kitchen._

„ _Yo, O! Could you be an Angel and bring me my beer? It's in the fridge, by the salad!", She shouted._

„ _Who keeps beer next the greens? Never mind. And if that's another attempt to watch this bullshit with you, it's not going to happen.", Octavia said, appearing in the living room._

„ _I'm serious. I just want my beer. I cannot watch this show sober. You know that."_

„ _Why do you keep watching it anyway then?", the other brunette giggled, rolling her eyes._

„ _It just makes me feel better about myself", Raven shrugged._

„ _You are the weirdest person i know, but..." Their conversation came to a sudden hold, when a Breaking News alert appeared on the television in bright, red letters._

„ _We are very sad and devastated to inform you, that an airbus on it's way to Thailand, which took off from JFK earlier this day, obviously experienced severe technical issues and supposively crushed in the pacific ocean close to it's destination. Authorities are already on their way to evaluate this horrific tragedy. We just received news that approximately at least 65 of the 150 passengers were american citizens. For further information please visit the broadcasting website, as the state of New York has set up a hotline for the families of the victims."_

 _A single popcorn dropped from Raven's mouth to the floor and it was as loud as if an atomic bomb just went off..._

„ _What the...", Octavia said, grabbing her friends hand tightly._

„ _Did...no. O?", Raven looked at her, tears streaming down her face._

„ _I'm calling Abby and Marcus. We are flying over there, Rae! Pack. Pack your stuff."_

Meanwhile somewhere in a jungle in the middle of nowhere...

„You are drunk", Clarke pointed a finger at the brunette, sitting in front of her, a warm breeze surrounding them, while the waves of the ocean being a soothing background melody. It was a perfect clear night and the blonde, in her dizzy state of mind admired the way the moonlight danced on the other girls face.

Lexa giggled, rubbing her eyes while taking another sip of the brown, deadly liquid.

„You have never seen me drink, Clarke!"

„Thaaat I haven't, but I'm glad you are sharing that glorious moment with me, plus i get to see you smile more often. It's nice to see you not so... _reserved_ all the time", she observed earning a glance from the other woman.

„What's that supposed to mean?"

Clarke suddenly felt weird about her comment, as if she crossed a line and had offended her in a way she didn't mean to.

„I'm sorry, Lexa. It's nothing. I just...feel like you...I haven't seen you smile like that is all."

Lexa remained silent, taking another sip. Clarke sighed, her fingers digging into the warm sand.

„Why do you hate me?", she asked, breaking the silence.

Green eyes suddenly shot up to meet hers, her face stern, brows furrowed.

„Why would you think i hated you?"

„You kinda did since we met and I don't know why. You always seem to be so far away and anxious about not getting into a _real_ conversation with me. Everytime I think we make progress you'd find a way to run away. I just...I don't know."

Clarke looked away, clearing her throat. She should really stop drinking right now, because she knew _drunk her_ would go to places, _sober her_ would never dare to go.

When she didn't receive any answer from the brunette, she stood up, a little defeated and curled her lips.

„I'm going to get some sleep. I'm sorry I said it. You don't wanna talk about it, so it's fine. I get it. Lets just try to get that radio fixed and get out of here. Thanks for tonight tho. It was actually nice to forget what happened for a few hours." Clarke turned away, ready to walk back to the shack, when she felt a hand on her wrist.

„Wait." Lexa stood up as well, breathing heavily.

„I...I don't _hate_ you, Clarke. I just think you are the weirdest and most nervewrecking person I've ever met. You have absolutely no filter, no surving skills and would probably be dead already if it wasn't for me...but I don't hate you. You scare me..."

„Wow, that ist he most unromantic thing someone has ever said to me!"

„Can i finish?", Lexa demanded.

„But...I wouldn't wanna be in this with anybody else. And you scare me in _good_ way I guess. I will get there...eventually. Not just yet. Does that answer your question?"

Clarke blinked at her, totally speechless. She fucking did not see _THAT_ coming.

Instead she cleared her throat, closed the distance between them and pulled the brunette to her.

„Clarke?", Lexa mumbled, her hands entangled in golden hair.

„You are _SUCH_ a good kisser!", the blonde said, her eyes still closed, intoxicated by the woman in front of her...well, more like by the alcohol ravaging her system right now.

„Clarke!"

„Ya?", she smiled, her hands tightly gripping the girl's waist.

„That's my nose!"

Clarke suddenly looked at her and dammit, why did she _ALWAYS_ have to be bloody right about everything? Her lips were still pressed to Lexas nose and she wished she could drop dead right now. She quickly stepped away, counting every sandcorn on the beach.

„Well, this is awkward. I'm going...I'll just you know... _sleep,_ or whatever people do in situations like that!" The blonde quickly turned away and almost ran back to the cabin.

 _Fuck. .FUUUUUUUCK! Nailed it, Griffin, fucking nailed it. Please, can somebody shoot me?_

Lexa was still standing in the same exact spot and didn't, _couldn't_ move a muscle.

What had just happened? Did Clarke just kissed...well, _tried_ to kiss her? Her whole body was on fire and she absolutely had _no_ clue what to do with herself. She didn't see _that_ coming.


	7. Thailand Blues

_A/N:_

 _Nerds, I'm so sorry it took me like FOREVER to update this story! I was super busy this month then the finale happened...And we all know how that felt :D So anyway, we are back with Chapter 7 and i hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review, I'd really love to hear your thoughts, wishes and whatnot_ _. Thank you for reading! Xo J_

„Oh my goood, i can't breath! I feel like my whole buddy is about to liquify!", Raven whined when she, Octavia and Abby left the airconditioned airport building in Bangkok, the sun high up on the sky, burning like a fucker.

„It's _Thailand_. It's _hot_. Stop being a 3 year old about it", Octavia said, rolling her eyes at her friend who was shooting her a death-glare.

„Thanks for the info, didn't figure... _O-pedia_!"

„Gee, for exactly _how_ long did you wait to finally drop that?"

„A long time, my friend. A long time!"

„ _Girls_! Could you _please_ get it together so we can head to the hotel? My daughter has been in a plane crash and i would _really_ like to contact my associates at the hospital as soon as possible.", Abby interrupted angrily, needless to say.

„Sorry Mrs. G.!", they brunettes both said in unision, their eyes on the ground in shame.

Abby's face softened immediately when she saw the looks on the girl's faces.

„It's alright. We are all more than on edge, I get it. But Clarke needs us now. We have to be focused! Let's go and figure this out."

The very possible fact that Clarke _couldn't_ be helped anymore, was left unspoken and neither of the three strong-minded women actually wanted to acknowledge that verbally yet, each of them hiding in their own heads.

Hope was such a pretty thing to hang on sometimes.

„ _Mmmmm_...", the blonde slowly opened her hurting eyes, her head throbbing wildy from the ugliest headache she had ever experienced in her life and she for sure had quite a few of those before during her college times.

Her whole body was covered in sweat and it took her a moment to realize that she was lying face down on the matress she and Lexa had shared for the past few days and that this still wasn't some twisted nightmare, it was her reality for now.

„Lexa?", she mumbled into the improvised pillow, but received no answer.

With one eye completely open now she carefully scanned the room and when she saw the empty bottle of rum standing on the table laughing at her, she wanted to hurt it. _Badly_. Hurt it, as it had hurt her. And for the 325K times in her life she swore to herself to never drink another drop of alcohol.

 _Right._

„Stop _staring_!", she groaned at the object, trying to pull herself up, but hit the matress quickly again, when the room started spinning uncontrollably around her, suddenly feeling the strong urge to empty her stomach right then and there.

Clarke inhaled deeply in desperate need for a steady breathing-rythm.

„ _Lexaaaa! I'm dyiiiing!_ ", but once again her words were not answered. Of course. Who would stick around with a drunk mess anyways? She should have known better, especially after the amazing stunt she had pulled not so very long ago. But she couldn't shake off being a little disappointed that Lexa had left her alone again. Could she really blame her tho?

Clarke held her breath for a second and managed to roll over, so she was now lying on her back.

 _Progress. Good. Not so dead afterall..._

She covered her face with her hands briefly, when the memory of the previous night became more clear with every second her body sobered up.

How the _hell_ did this all even happen? She didn't like her... _THAT_ much. Did she?

A deep growl escaped Clarke's dry throat. Why would god give people such bad hangovers and wouldn't erase the embarrassing moments as well? _Double pain_. Thanks for nothing, douche.

Plus she was pretty sure, that if Lexa didn't seriously think of her as a Creep before, she most definitely would do now.

The blonde sighed heavily, when she finally got up, a small smile forming on her face when she saw some fruits and water sitting next to the entrance of the cabin waiting for her.

With shaky legs she slowly walked to door, inhaling one last time pushing the naucious feeling away, before she stepped outside, the fresh morning breeze welcomely cool on her heated skin.

She desperatley needed a shower, or at least something _close_ to a shower, so she made her way to a small pond close by that Lexa had found where she knew an incredible waterfall was waiting for her to get cleaned up. Even the thought of the cool liquid made her crack a small smile.

When she arrived tho, she immediatley turned to stone when her still hungover, red eyes witnessed the most beautiful thing, she had ever seen.

The sight in front her felt like, as if the sky had cracked open and one single ray of light hit the earth. This couldn't _possibly_ be real.

She rubbed her face when her gaze was fixed on the brunette goddess just a few yards away from her, completely naked standing under said waterfall.

The sunlight was dancing on her golden skin, her muscles tensing with every move she made, water running down her perfect spine, her hands running through her long, wet, dark hair.

Her eyes were closed and lips were partically parted, completely lost in her actions.

Even tho it was like a 100 degrees, Clarke started shivering, her throat even more dry than before and all she could think of right now was to run her hands up and down that smooth skin and the tattoos covering the brunette's back and right arm.

She couldn't help it, she was wasn't in controll of herself anymore and quite frankly? Right now she didn't want to ever again.

 _Oh lord. Oh the lordy lord!_

Clarke, not in a clear state of mind, robotically moved forward, while she stepped on some dry branches which cracked so loud underneath her feet that it felt like she had just lunched an atomic missile.

Lexa's head spun around immediately and green eyes bored into ocean blues for what felt like an eternity, before she quickly tried to cover her most intimate parts with her hands.

 _Smooth Griffin! Real smooth!_

„ _Clarke_! What the hell! Are you... _God_! How long have you been standing there? Are you checking me out?", she yelled, infuriated.

„ _Pff_ , yeah, _right_. You _wish_!", the blonde snarled, pulling out of her haze, uncomfortably stepping from one foot to the other, avoiding eye contact with the brunette at any cost. She was sure that her face was like 50 shades of red right now.

 _First nose-rape and now perve-staring? Somebody needs to end me._

When she didn't hear a bolt commend back tho, Clarke bravely opened her eyes again and was stunned, when the brunette was now facing her, her front completely visible for her.

 _Oh god!_

„Wha...", the blonde gulped audibly, about to pass out for good.

„Come here", Lexa commanded, with a devilish grin on her face, her eyes so dark, her pupils were almost not there anymore.

„I...you know, I was just...firewood. I was looking for firewood and...I'm good. I will just go over there and die..."

„Come here", she repeated and Clarke was on such an overdrive that she couldn't possibly do anything but comply.


	8. Devil

_A/N: Nerds, i felt so inspired today that I had to write the next chapter as well :D! This was ghosting through my head the entire day and I had to get out of my system, since i wanted to try and explore what would happen, if one oft them actually pushed the limits and what it would do to them in that enviroment. I felt like that they need this anger as well in order to fully trust each other and spice it up a little. We are getting there. Baby steps ;). I hope you like it, mistakes are all mine, i do not own anything, as per the usual ;). THANK YOU for the favs and reviews! Let me know, what you think about it. Xo,_ J

„Alright. Okay. Yes, I understand. Thank you, Vin. I really appreciate it!", Abby said, ending the call, standing on the big patio of their shared bungalow.

She inhaled the breeze coming from the ocean deeply, closing her eyes for a second before feeling ready to meet the girls.

„What did he say, Mrs. G?", Raven asked, her usual mock completely gone from her voice.

„Well, I have good and bad news. Bad news always come first, so from the current count of the victims and the state they've found the plane in, it doesn't look very promising"-

Octavias face fell and she grabbed her friends hand, holding it tightly to her own body.

„ _But_! It is confirmed that they were able to pick up one signal from a lifeboat briefly, before it was gone again. Which means _somebody_ hopefully has survived that crash and is out there."

„Why did they lose it?", Raven asked.

„I don't know. My friend couldn't tell me that. Technical issues, a storm, chose", Abby sighed sitting down.

„Alright so that's actually good right? I mean...we don't _know_ if it's Clarke...but...it _could_ be?", Octavia concluded, but aware of the fact that a lottery win would be more likely to happen.

„Exactly."

„So, what is the plan? What are we going do?", Raven asked, fumbling with the hem of Octavias shirt nervously.

„Right now? Nothing. My friend will call me as soon, as he has new information.

He risked his job already by even telling me about the signal. He has to be careful. I know it's hard, but all we can do now, is wait.

I'm sorry, I wish we could do more. We have to keep believing that she is okay.

If Clarke was on that boat, we will find her and bring her home. She _has_ to be okay.",

As soon as she finished the sentence, Abby's voice broke and both girls rushed over to her, pulling their best friends mom into a tight embrace.

„Thank you for being here, girls. Clarke is lucky to have such amazing women by her side."

„We are _family_ , Mrs. G. That's what we do. We take care of each other! We will get through this. Together.", Raven smiled.

„Le—Lex-a, I'm...really not sure, if...", Clarke wasn't able to talk anymore, she was in fucking Narnia by now.

The closer her body pulled her to the brunette in front of her holding her hand out, waiting for Clarke to grab it, the more she was sure that she was about to faint. This wasn't happening.

The holy grail was right in front of her and she wasn't mentally ready for it.

„Come on, Clarke, this is nothing you haven't seen before, right? Tell me. What were you thinking back there looking at me?", She smirked, well aware of the impossible effect she had on the other woman.

And god, deep down she _loved_ it. She loved the expression on Clarke's face, the way she admired her, the way her eyes darted over her body, the way she was trying to form a proper sentence... _everything_ about her was driving her crazy.

And right then and there Lexa was sure, nobody had ever looked at her the way Clarke did in that moment...

 _Not yet._

She knew she was probably making a big mistake, but she had to. It was way _too_ tempting not to.

 _Not yet._

When the blonde finally stood in front of her in all her glory, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, she wasted no time and pressed her very naked body to the girl, wrapping her arms around her and... _jumped_.

A loud splash errupted the jungle as soon as their heated bodies connected with the crystal clear water beneath them and Clarke was in complete and utter shock when she pushed herself away from Lexa, gasping for air.

„ _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU_?", she spat, hitting Lexa's shoulder once, then twice, causing the brunette to laugh out loud, obviously not even slightly hurt by the punshes thrown at her.

In another universe and in another situation, Clarke would have been dead just by hearing the sound of it and what it did to her, but not _now_!

„You think that's _funny_? You are an _asshole_! That's what you are. A big, giant asshole, Lexa. Why the hell did you do that?"

„Oh come on, Clarke! I was just making a joke. You should have seen your face. I had to, plus i kinda had the right for a little revenge for you staring at me naked and raping my nose last night", she giggled, but stopped, when she saw the hurt in the blondes eyes.

„A _joke_? For real? If that's what you call a joke, i feel _really_ sorry for you! You know what? Fuck you, Lexa. I'm _done_. You don't get to do that to people. Playing with their feelings like that. Is this your _game_? Is this how you do it? Let me tell you one thing. It's fucked up."

„Clarke...I didn't...I really didn't mean to hurt you! Wait...you have _feelings_ for me?", the brunette suddenly asked, looking at the woman in front of her, breathing heavily.

The blonde let out a raspy laugh.

„You can shove your bullshit up your ass! _Feelings_? Do you even know what that means? If I had _feeling_ s for you, it would _actually_ mean I would care for you! Which I don't. Not after that."

„ _This_?", the blonde continued-pointing her finger at Lexa and then back at herself, „ _Whatever_ this was, is _over_. You hear me? I really thought, we were becoming friends.

Obviosuly I was wrong. God, I'm stupid. I've met a lot of shitheads in my life, but you...you are something else. Fix that bloody radio, so we can get out of here.

I hope you enjoyed your little show, Lexa, cause I will _not_ be the one you can make fun of anymore. Get over yourself!

With that, Clarke took off, tears streaming down her face, leaving a speechless, brunette back in the water.

 _Well, she didn't see that coming_.

Two hours later, Lexa came back to the cabin, a hint of surprise on her face, when she spotted Clarke sitting on their shared bed, eating some of the fruits she had left for her earlier, a piece of paper in her lap.

She was drawing, the brunette assumed. Her hands were dirty from a piece of coal she must have collected at the beach.

The brunette sighed, feeling incredibly guilty and ashamed by her actions at the waterfall.

„Hey.", she said, hesitantly, but received no answer.

„Clarke.", she moved over to the other woman, about to touch her shoulder, but stopped.

„I...I'm _so_ sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to do that. It was stupid. I shouldn't have done it. I didn't wanna hurt you."

The blonde finally looked at her, eyes cold and distant, sending a shiver down the brunette's spine.

„Whatever.", she simply answered.

Lexa sighed, looking down at the paper.

„That's really good. You are talented."

„ _Oh for christ sake_ , Lexa. Don't pretend you are suddenly interested in what I do, just to make yourself feel better. So please leave me alone and fix the radio, alright? I have nothing to say to you."

The brunette felt an aweful sting of pain in her stomach by her words but decided to respect her wishes for now, hoping she could somehow fix the mess she had caused between them.

She suddenly missed Clarke's smile, her quirky personality, her squeakiness, her naivete, her advances to actually break down her walls and she hated herself that she had compromised that by a terrible attempt to be funny, when all she did was misleading her companion in a very fucked up way.

„I'm sorry, Clarke. I really am. I was an idiot."

„That's not exactly breaking news. Don't say it too often, it may come over as _fake_."

Lexa nodded without saying another word, figuring it would be best, to leave it at that.

The brunette silently worked on the radio for what felt like years and every now and then Clarke briefly eyed the other woman curiously.

Her face was stoic like most of time, her brows furrowed, jaws clenched in concentration and her hands were working quickly and effectively.

„We need supplies", Clarke suddenly said, breaking the heavy silence between the two women.

„I know.", Lexa said, not looking up.

„We should head out first thing in the morning. I reckon you know where to look", Clarke said, her head resting on the pillow.

„I do.", Lexa simply replied, a small smile on her fac.

„Clarke."

„What?", she mumbled.

„Do you want me to sleep on the floor? Or i could go to the beach. It's fine. I mean...", the brunette said, putting down her equipment, yawning.

When she didn't receive any answer, she sighed and walked towards the door.

„Lexa...wait."

The brunette closed her eyes briefly, her hand resting on the doorknob.

„I still hate you, but I'm not gonna let you sleep on the beach or some disgusting, molty floor."

„You sure? It's okay, Clarke. I deserve it", she whispered, when a thick lump was forming in her throat.

„Don't be ridiculous. Come on."

Lexa quietly moved over to the bed, her body barely touching the blonde's warm form.

They both stared at the ceiling, not speaking and when Clarke's pinky finger connected with Lexa's, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

„I'm sorry.", she whispered.

„I know", Clarke answered, before she finally closed her eyes.


	9. Not Alone

_A/N:_

 _Nerds, thank you so much for the lovely reviews and favs_ _. My authors heart is grateful! So since I'm stuck in bed with the flu i thought I'd give you the next step of their journey already! Obviously they are not alone on the island afterall and I hope you like it. It's not as long, but I felt like a little cliffhanger could not hurt ;). Please let me know what you think about it! I'd be happy to read your thoughts. As always, mistakes are mine, sorry for killing the English language and enjoy! Xo, J-_

„You ready to go?", Clarke said, not looking at the brunette, making her way to the door.

They still hadn't really talked about the incident at the waterfall, _or_ the fact, that they were basically holding hands the previous night, _OR_ the fact, that Clarke had woken up with her head on Lexa's chest this morning.

 _Communication at it's best, Ladies and Gents_

She just wasn't ready plus she was still _super_ mad. At least that's what she had told herself in order to regain some of her dignity back.

„Yes.", Lexa simply replied her gaze fixed on the back oft he blondes head.

„Good. Let's hit the road then."

Clarke was marching ahead like a crazy person, avoiding any kind of interaction with the other woman since they had left the cabin.

It was probably not even 7am and she already knew the day was doomed to be shitty as hell.

„Where are you going?", Lexa breathed, barely able to keep up.

„Supplies. Remember?"

„You don't even know, where to go, Clarke!"

„I will figure it out."

„Could you _please_ just stop for a minute!"

„Nope."

„ _Clarke_! It's the wrong direction!"

The blonde abruptly stopped walking and angrily pressed her lips together, before turning around to face her companion in crime.

„Alright, you win. Lead the way, Columbus!"

„Clarke, seriously. This is _ridiculous_. Can we talk about this? What are you? Like 12?".

„Oh, _watch_ me!", the blonde answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lexa carefully placed a hand on her elbow then.

„Don't... _No_ touching!", she warned the brunette, her eyes burning.

„Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with that last night, did you?"

Clarke snorted. „Are you for real? This is how you wanna start that conversation? You are fucking unbelieveable. And I was _sleeping_. I do not control my actions in my sleep. We are wasting time here."

„No we do not! We are on a _deserted_ island. We have _all_ the time in the world and you cannot just run away from this. You act like as if i killed someone."

„You still don't get it, do you?" Clarke was so close to her now that she could feel her warm breath on her face and it was bloody thrilling.

„Enlighten me! Cause right now your ego seems to have the best of you!", Lexa retorted, not flinching, not backing off.

 _If she wanted it like this, she would be the last person to not grand her that wish._

„You are really so full of yourself, aren't you, Lexa? You think you are above it all, right? But I see _right_ through you!"

„No you don't!"

„Yes, I fucking do! This whole act you put on? Well, it's not working with me, so stop thinking it would. We _all_ have our packages to carry, Lexa! Remember that".

The brunettes jaw was clenching rapidly, when her green eyes bored into ocean blue ones.

„I don't have to _do_ anything! And all I wanted to say was that I'm sincerely sorry. I never meant to hurt you that way".

Her voice was calm now and hit right where it was supposed to: In Clarke's bruised heart / ego.

The blonde was curiously studying her expression, stunned even, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes, before she turned away and started walking again.

No, she wouldn't be dragged into her fucking sap-mission right now.

 _Not yet._

She kept moving until she heard a loud scream behind her.

She shook her head over the obvious melodramatic outburst of the brunette, but her mouth gaped in shock when she saw Lexa hanging from a tree upside down, her foot obviously caught in some trap.

„What the..."

„CLARKE! Get me down! Get me the fuck down!", Lexa yelled completely terrified.

The blonde couldn't contain her laughter, when she mentally took a picture of the brunette swinging back and forth, trying to free herself.

„That isn't funny, Clarke! Help me!"

„Just a second. I need to remember this. Karma is such a bitch sometimes!", she giggled, walking over to where Lexa.

They were face to face now, which kind of looked like the infamous Spiderman scene.

„ _God_ , am I a bad person for finding that super funny?", she said, still laughing, finally grabbing a knife from her pocket to release the woman out of her misery, when she suddenly heard noises behind her.

„Clarke, watch out!"

The blondes eyes widened in shock and utter disbelief, when a tiny Thai-guy dressed only in some palmtree-leaf pants and colorful war-paint on his face, slowly walked over to them.

„Who the fuck are _you_?", Clarke yelled, positioning herself in front of Lexa protectively.

The guy just eyed them curiously and of course, he didn't seem to understand their language at all.

 _Perfect!_

„Clarke! Make him go away!"

„What the hell am I supposed to do?"

„I don't know...kick him or something!"

„ _Really_? _Kick_ him? He looks like a freaking Castaway super soldier. And have you seen the blowpipe he's holding? I don't think he'd shoot cotton candy at us!"

The small guy furrowed his brows by the weird interaction going on between the two strangely looking women and raised his weapon...

„ _Dude_! Chill, alright? We...well, _I_ , do not mean any harm! . ? !"

„Clarke, he's not _dumb_ , he's just not speaking any English!", Lexa rolled her eyes, starting to feel a little dizzy from all the blood rushing to her head.

„Oh, right, _Commander smarty-pants_. I don't think..."

And the next thing Clarke knew was her body hitting the ground and everything went dark...


	10. Stung

Once again Clarke awoke in a state of dizziness which seemed to become a bloody annoying pattern lately.

But even more annoying right now was an _incredibly_ strong scent that hit her olfactory system like a bomb.

Fully awake now, she started to search fort he source, but quickly came to the conclusion that the _WHOLE_ tent smelled like shit in general.

„Oh my god, that's disgusting! ", the blonde murmured to herself, holding her nose and freaked out a little when she looked up the ceiling.

Clarke swallowed hard, when she saw a few bones dangling from the roof and it was for freaking sure the most ludicrous windbells she had ever seen.

„That is SO _not_ , good", she said to herself, her gaze wandering from the dead bodyparts to an old, wooden table in the right corner of the tent.

And that's when she saw it.

A bloody knife was left on it and...a silver necklace with a tiny heart, covered in blood.

 _No! No, no, no. This couldn't be happening._

A thick lump immediatley grew in Clarkes throat, when she recognized the piece as the exact one, Lexa always wore around her neck.

 _No!_

The weak, blonde woman mobilized all of her strength left in her by this time pretty ripped body, jumped up, grabbed the necklace, stormed out of the tent, held it up in the air and yelled:

„ _Where is she? I swear to god, if you hurt her, I will...I will tear this camp apart and burn every single of these...tents DOWN ! You hear me?"_

A few people looked up from whatever they were doing, pretty unimpressed, their brows furrowed.

Dishes were clattering in the background, kids were screaming playing some games, a little goat ran passed Clarke and the fire in the centre of the camp crackled.

 _She was trapped in a freaking movie, otherwise this couldn't possibly be real._

Irritated, Clarke checked her surroundings, when she saw _it_. Their grail. Their Achilles tendon.

A devilish grin spread on her face and she quickly jumped in front of the huge patch.

„... _AND_ I will destroy _ALL_ of your beloved weed!", that for freakin sure got _everyone's_ attention and within seconds the woman was surrounded by wild-eyed, funny looking people, holding _not_ so funny looking speers, pointed at her.

„Alright...now that I have everybodys attention! Listen up, partypeople, I _just_ wanna know where my friend is, ya? Tall, brown wavy hair, _SUPER_ green eyes, _OUT OF THIS WORLD_ jawline, _PERFECT_ curves...like, _REALLY_ perfect I mean, man ...", Clarke clocked out for a few seconds when she tried to describe Lexa's curves with her hands to the confused people in front of her.

„Dude, I think she's totally _on_ something!", Clarke suddenly heard a guy whisper and thought she suddenly understood Thai or whatever.

„Bobby took them in, right? Guess he got crazy with the arrows again!", The other man chuckled.

Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion.

„What did you just say? Yeah, _you_! With...the...purple... _feathers_. You speak English?"

Both men hastily shook their heads.

„Oh _come on_ , i _JUST_ heard you talking and I'm pretty sure i did not magically learn your language! For real, I don't mean any harm. _We_ don't mean any harm. Let me grab my friend and we are out of here."

„I don't think so. Your friend is not...really mobile anymore!", One oft he guys finally said, giggling.

„What did you just say?", Clarke's eyes immediately filled up with tears and she felt a rage in her chest, she never felt before.

„She is not mobile anymore!", He repeated which was enough for the blonde to start running towards him and jumping into stupid face.

„ _ENOUGH_!"

Suddenly everybody stood still, their backs straightened, their speers not pointed on Clarke anymore.

The blonde blinked against the sun, when...a really tiny woman with an enormous hat, decorated with fruits and plants. Huge glasses were framing her tiny face and her flip flops were making funny noises.

„Who...who the _fuck_ are you?", Clarke said, earning a small, but painful blow with the woman's speer, which was decorated with all sorts of colorful... _things._

„ _Geez_! What was that for?", the blonde yammered, rubbing the throbbing spot on her arm.

„Language, young lady!"

„Who _are_ you?", Clarke asked, more politely this time.

„Freddy."

„Freddy?", Clarke tried to hide the smile that was threating to appear on her face and she was pretty sure she didn't want to find out, what the old nutshell would do, if she felt mocked.

„That's right." She proudly answered.

„ _Aaaand_...what is it that you do here?" – „Oh and may I stand up... _please_?" Clarke quickly added.

„You may!", the older woman nodded her approval and Clarke wanted to laugh so hard, it took all her willpower and literal physical pain not to.

„Thank you!" She said instead.

„To answer your question, this is my tribe and I'm sorry for the inconvenience earlier."

„Which one exactly? The one where your tribemates shot us with a tranquilizer gun, or the fact that one of them killed my friend in cold blood with a rusty, dirty _knife_?"

Freddy grunted while laughing and suddenly all the other idiots started to chime in.

„What's so funny? Are you guys crazy? Why am I even asking that?", Clarke snapped which spurred them on even more.

„What the FUCK is so funny!", She yelled and then it was quiet again.

Freddy turned to Clarke and her face almost rested between Clarke's breasts, looking up to her as she was seriously a _really_ tiny person, but bloody intimidating to her folks obviously, which didn't impress the blonde too much tho. She was on a mission to find her companion. Even if she still held a grudge over her. But that was not important right now.

„ _Language_!"

This time Clarke just smiled, kneeled in front of the older woman, so she could look her directly in the eyes.

„Listen up... _Iris Apfel of the jungle_. Let me make something clear. I don't _care_ about your little gang here, or the fact that you guys obviously are smoking your brains out every day. All I want to know is, where i can find my friend, so we can _leave_ and if you don't show me, I will do as I said and burn down your little plantation. Got it?"

„You wouldn't dare!", Freddy said, between clenched teeth.

„Oh, watch me!", Clarke quickly spun around, grabbed a piece of wood and lit it.

She walked back to the weed plants and slowly lowered the flame.

A scared murmur when through the crowd.

„ _ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT. STOP_. For christs sake!", Freddy yelled. „She's in there. I will take you to her, Weedheda! Come on, before you hurt yourself!"

„Come again?", but Clarke decided to wave it off in case she could push it too far and silently followed the woman to a tent a little further out of camp.

She let out a shaky sigh, when she finally saw Lexa, lying motionlessly on a matress, the left side of her face bloody and swollen.

„What the fuck did you to her?"- „ I swear...", Clarked warned and warm tears ran down her dirty face, leaving a trail on her cheeks.

„ _Relax_. She's sleeping. She got stung by a bee, when the boys cut her down from the tree. Obviously she's allergic, but it's gonna be fine. The yellow, slimy stuff you see? It's medicine. Works wonders."

„Is there weed in it?"

„May or may not", Freddy grinned, squeezing Clarke's hand briefly in a sign of temporary peacemaking.

„Is she really going to be okay?", All anger towards the older woman suddenly became subsidiary, cause the only thing that mattered to her right now was that Lexa would be fine.

„You care about her", Freddy observed, earning a side glance from Clarke.

„I don't...well, ya, I do. As a _friend_...We've...we've been through a lot." The blonde felt caught and cleared her throat, avoiding the woman's gaze and crossed her arms over her chest.

„There is bowl with water on the nightstand and a clean towl. Be sure to clean the sting every now and then, so it doesn't get infected, alright? The cream is over there. Do not apply too much. Just like the size of your middlefingertip. Clear?", Freddy explained.

„Chrystal."

„Okay, i will leave you to it. Let me know, when you need anything. The boys will bring some food later."

Before the woman left the tent. Clarke stopped her.

„Freddy?"

„Yes, Weedheda?"

„Thank you! I mean it. And she is really going to be fine?"

„I'm just too lazy to get rid of two corpses and yes, she will. Give her some time", she winked and disappeared.

Clarke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, when they were alone finally.

She sat next to Lexa's sleeping form and gently touched her swollen cheek which was disturbingly hot.

She nervously nibbled on her lower lip and felt bad that she had been so aweful to the brunette before, cause she knew Lexa was right.

She didn't _really_ know her and she _didn't_ know what her deal was, but she sure as hell was planning to change that, if she had the chance, because what happened was that Clarke again, did what she did best. Let her ego take over and closing herself off.

Her fingers carefully glided through brown, silk hair, when she suddenly felt the girl squirm under her touch.

„Clarke?", her voice was raspy and barely audible and the blonde quickly took the brunettes hand in hers.

„Heeey, idiot", she tried to joke, but her smile never reached her eyes.

„Where are we? Are you okay? What happened?", Lexa breathed and closed her eyes again, because of the pain emanating from the sting.

„Don't talk, okay? It's gonna be fine. _You_ will be fine. Trust me. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you again. Go back to sleep."

„Don't leave me!", Lexa whispered, holding on to Clarke's hand tightly, before drifiting back into oblivion.

Clarke swallowed back a fresh wave of tears, when she replied, placing a kiss on the brunettes hand.

„I'm _right_ here and I'm not going anywhere!"

Freddy smiled to herself, when she observed the heartwarming interaction between these two. Finally.

 _Ever since they stranded on this island, she was sure, they just needed a push into the right direction. She loved it, when a plan worked._

 ** _A/N :_**

 ** _Guys, again! I'm so sorry, it took me forever to update this. I was super busy and just couldn't find the time. But THANK YOU, for your reviews, your likes and follows :). Makes me super happy. This chapter is a longer one and I hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Like always, mistakes are mine and I unfortunately do not own the characters. ;)._**

 ** _Happy reading, folks, XOJ_**


	11. Joint Alliances

„ _Hey Loser, whatcha doin out here all by yourself?", Octavia said, nudging her friend slightly._

„ _Nothing. I was just thinking about Clarke", Raven sadly answered, her eyes still focused somewhere on the ocean in front of them._

„ _Thought so. Here", Octavia handed her friend a cold beer, which she gladly accepted and took a seat next to the other brunette on the sun-warmed sand._

„ _Penny for your thoughts?"_

„ _I'm just...I don't know, O. I feel like I should_ _ **feel**_ _, if she's okay. I feel like doing_ _ **something**_ _, but we can't. All we do is sit here, waiting for information which most likely will never come."_

„ _I get it, trust me, but you cannot do that to yourself, Rae. Don't assume you are a bad friend, just because you're not receiving some..._ _ **magical**_ _vibe or whatnot. It's not how it works and if somebody should know that, it's you. And even if we just sit here and wait...we are_ _ **here**_ _, waiting._ _ **Together**_ _, right?"_

 _A smile appeared on Ravens face and she rested her head on her friends shoulder, holding her hand tightly._

 _There was nothing left to say in that moment, which was okay. For now that was totally okay._

„Why is she still burning up?", Clarke said, nervously biting her nails, walking around in Lexa's tent like a caged tiger.

„Seriously, Blondie! _.THAT_! I need to focus!", Freddy said, holding up her hand, her eyes big behind the thick glasses.

„But you said she would be fine. You said that this... _gooye_ stuff would be _magical_. Where _is_ the fucking magic?"

„You really need to calm down, or i will shoot you again with the goodnight-gun. I _swear_ it. !", The older woman ordered and Clarke could do nothing but obey, plus she really didn't wanna get shot with this thing once more.

„ _Fine_. But what exactly is it that we can do?"

„Old fashioned way. Leg compresses, lots of water and _patience_. Oh and _patience_ means...",

„Don't even _dare_ to go there, Lady!", Clarke said, pointing her index finger at the older woman.

Freddy chuckled and handed Clarke some fresh cloths she could wrap around Lexa's calves...Lexa's very _STRONG_ calves.

 _Goddammit, now she_ _ **really**_ _felt like a perv._

„As soon as she wakes up, you should tell her how you feel, by the way", Freddy grinned, eyeing Clarke suspiciously.

„There is _nothing_ to tell and _by the way_ , have you ever heard of the term _mind your own business?"_

„You are in _my_ camp, you don't _have_ your own business here!"

 _Fuck._

„Touché...I guess. Sorry, I'm just...a little on edge is all", the blonde sighed, pushing some sweaty strand of hair out of Lexa's heated face.

The brunettes cheeks were glowing like a freaking red light and Clarke carefully put her hand on her forehead.

„It's gonna be fine, Lex. I promise you", she whispered in her ear.

„You should get some rest, you know. I will take care of her."

„No."

„That was not a suggestion, Blondie. You are no good to her, when you yourself can barely stand. Sleep. Eat. Have a smoke. Recharge your batteries. Whatever."

„What if she wakes up and I'm not there. No, I'm fine."

„ _God_ , how on earth did she tolerate you?"

„Who said _i_ didn't tolerate _her_?", Clarke winked and smiled for the first time in 48 hours.

„ _Ha_. Well, I guess I will find out as soon as _Lady long-leg_ s here is back on earth, aren't I? But I'm _preeeetty_ sure you two are in no way inferior to another". Now, move your little bum and _rest_."

„I will stay right here and as soon as she so much as _breathes funny,_ you wake me, Doctor Quinn, got it?"

Freddy crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Clarke, who was rolling her eyes.

„ _Please_?"

The old woman grinned. „ _Of course_ , Clarke. It will be my _absolute_ pleasure. Thank you for your modesty. And who's Doctor Quinn? Should I know about him?"

„Sleeping. Can't hear ya!", Clarke answered, curling up in a chair at the end of Lexa's bed.

„Clarke?", a cough followed and immediately the blonde was wide awake, shaking her head, when she saw Freddy lying on the ground, sleeping, looking like some stoned seastar.

„ _Unbelieveable_!"

„Hey. _Hey_ , I'm right here!", she whispered, her hand on the healthy side of Lexa's face.

„Everything hurts and I'm cold", the brunette said, her body slightly shaking.

„You have a fever aaand you got stung by a nasty bee."

„Is it bad?", one green eye was looking up to her and no matter her condition, she was the most adorable thing in the whole world to Clarke right then and there.

„Well...imagine a Ma..."

„ _Clarke_!"

„ _Fine_. Yes, I'm not gonna lie to you. It is bad. Not so bad as it was, but this bloody bee got you pretty good, but it's going to be fine! Nothing we couldn't fix and you are back to your beautiful self in no time, which totally doesn't mean you are always..", Clarke inhaled and stopped herself from rambling, before she quickly changed the subject.

„I killed her by the way."

„The bee?", Lexa whispered with a raspy voice.

„Totally. She attacked you, so she attacked me, which means she had to die. If somebody is allowed to attack your ass, it's me", she joked.

Lexa tried to smile and squeezed Clarke's hand.

„Thank you."

„For what?"

„Taking care of...me", the brunette managed to reply, before she was about to pass out again.

Clarke sighed heavily at that and tried to smile, but she could barely control tearing up again, because that was probably the moment, she fell hard for the brunette girl, she met on a plane just a few weeks ago, who drove her fucking nuts all the time, but was also and most likely the best thing that could ever happen to her.

„Would you...hold me?", Lexa asked, now completely shaking and without any hestitation Clarke positioned herself behind the other woman and put her arm tightly around her slim waist, her face buried in the crook of the brunette's neck, breathing in her scent.

Lexa immediately relaxed, murmered something the blonde didn't understand, before they both drifted off to a, what you could call „peaceful sleep" considering the situation they were still in.

Meanwhile the not so knocked out seastar on the ground grinned, grabbed her gear, put a blanket over her two new favorite sunshines and walked back to her own tent, smoking a well deserved victory joint in the moonlight.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So due to the fact that I hadn't been able to update in ages, I thought I would just give you the next chapter right away. (I just wrote it! :D) It came to my mind and i felt like writing it down immediately. I don't know where this is going yet, but I think at this point of the story it was nice to be able to bring Lexa and Clarke closer to each other than ever before, especially in an enviroment and situation that wouldn't feel forced, if you know what I mean**_ __ _ **. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. Cheers, XOJ**_


	12. Weedheda

She had no idea how long she had been lying there just watching Clarke breathing contently next to her.

The blonde's arm was holding on to her body tightly, like she had done for the past two days or so and just now, with her fever more and more going down, Lexa became fully aware of the fact that their chests were practically glued together and with every breath Clarke took, a tingly, warm feeling spread in her chest.

Her warm breath caused the sensitive skin on her neck to explode with goosebumps and if she hadn't known better, it was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever felt in her life.

Lexa put a strand of golden, silky hair out of the other girls face, careful enough to not wake her up.

She just needed another minute of this. Just one more minute in her personal tiny bubble of safety and relaxation with the girl who had secretly turned her whole world upside down.

She knew she had been so close to Clarke's face before back in the cabin, but right now she looked at the girl with totally different eyes.

Maybe it was the way Clarke had taken care of her the previous days, maybe it was the way she touched her, when she changed the cloths on her calves, like she was the most fragile and precious thing in the whole world.

Or maybe it was the way she watched over her, when she wasn't aware of the fact, that Lexa had been indeed awake enough sometimes, even in her fevery state that Clarke was hovering over her like an overprotective hen on a mission.

She didn't know for sure, but what she _did_ know was, that she was ready. She was ready to be okay again and most of all was she ready to be okay to open her heart for someone new.

„Are you watching me in my sleep again, _one-eye Joe_?", The blonde grinned and Lexa couldn't do anything but reciprocate the gesture.

„ _Maybe_."

„Is _that_ so?", The blonde playfully answered with her raspy morning voice, her blue orbs darkening a bit.

The brunette's mouth went dry and it took all her courage to place her left hand on Clarke's ribs.

„ _Mhmm_."

„How are you feeling?"

„Better I guess, thanks to a _very_ skilled nurse who took _incredibly_ good care of me."

„Wow...sounds like one hell of a chick. I should meet her one day", Clarke smiled, scooting a closer to Lexa, if that was possible so their noses were now touching, the proximity of their lips almost unbearable.

Lexa's heart raced like crazy in her chest and when her eyes fixated on the pink perfection right in front of her, she whispered: „ _Clarke_...", but she could neither finish her sentence, nor could she finally do what she wanted most which was to press her lips against the blonde's, because a _VERY_ excited Freddy stormed into their tent without any warning whatsoever.

„ _Gooooodmorning, Sunshines_! How are my favorite little plants doing today?", She yelled, clapping her hands.

Clarke immediately rolled onto her back and covered her face with her hand.

„You have to be _fucking_ kidding me!", she growled.

„Come again, Clarke?"

„Are you for real? I don't know how it works here, but where _I_ come from, people are actually _requesting_ an entry!", The blonde snapped, grabbing her tanktop and pulled it over her head quickly.

Freddy just grinned, ignored Clarke's outburst, grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed, putting her hand on Lexa's forehead.

„Looks like our lovely lady-longleg here is getting better and better, isn't she? Oh and did you see, Blondie? Her eye is not so swollen anymore. Wait...you _did_ know that already."

„Are you high, Freddy?", Clarke simply said, crossing her arms over her chest.

„I don't understand the question."

The blonde rolled her eyes. „Is there anything in particular you wanted, besides ruining my morning?"

„Is she always like that?", Freddy said leaning over to Lexa.

„Lets just say she has her moments", the brunette replied earning a death glare from Clarke. – „But with the best intentions", she quickly added, winking at the blonde.

„Right. SO! We have a lot to do today. And I really hope you, little Brownie are fit enough."

„That depends", Lexa said, raising her eyebrow.

„Today marks a very special day, my Sunshines. Because today, we celebrate the moon in all of it's glory!", the older woman excitedly announced.

„But...don't you guys do that like...every day?", Clarke asked a little confused.

„True, but today, the moon is round!"

„Fullmoon?"

„ _Exactly_ you little blonde fox! And it's not only a Fullmoon tonight, we also celebrate you, Clarke!"

„Wait, what? _Me? Why?_ "

„You are the infamous Weedheda now, remember? This is going to be fantastic. I cannot. _WAIT_! I'll see you two in a bit, yeah?"

And with that Freddy disappeared as quickly as she came, leaving the two woman speechless back in the tent.

„ _Weedheda_?", Lexa finally said, a big questionmark on her face.

„Don't even ask!", she sighed falling back on the bed.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I know this chapter is rather short, but I hope you are as much excited for the festivities that are about to go down soon as I am ;).**_

 _ **Thank you guys again for going on this crazy ride with me! I cannot say it enough!**_

 _ **Your reviews, likes and follows mean a lot to and even if not a lot is happening in this chapter, i promise we will get there**_ _ **. Have fun reading! XOJ**_


	13. You

As much as Lexa wanted to deny it, she actually had an amazing time tonight, after all the crazy Shenanigans Freddy had put both her and Clarke through during the day.

She still felt a little weak, but sitting right here, in the middle of nowhere, with a clear sky full of stars, a warm summer breeze and a huge bonfire totally made up for it. (How sappy, but who cared).

The whole village was on their feet, even some of the kids were still running around, chasing each other and Freddy hadn't even exaggerated, when she had told them earlier, how beautiful and special the fullmoon would be.

It truely was kind of magical and for the first time in maybe years, Lexa was... _calm_.

She didn't feel pressured, she didn't feel rushed or torn. She didn't feel heartbroken.

It was just _her_ , a young woman in her mid 20's, who had gone to hell and back in her young life, now surrounded by some crazy, lovely people who were probably already stoned for the next week to come.

She couldn't possibly think of a place she'd rather be in that moment.

She smiled and took a deep breath, when her eyes landed on the quirky woman sitting across from her.

Shadows of the fire and the moon danced on her flawless face, her blonde curls were jumping up and down, whenever she laughed at one of Freddy's ridiculous stories, which were probably made up, but who was she to judge? It didn't matter as long as she could watch Clarke's smile.

The way her blue eyes could tell stories, without the need to vocally express any word fascinated Lexa.

The way her brows furrowed, when she was thinking, or the way her lips curled a little, when she was about to start talking. She admired the annoying, funny, hardheaded, sometimes naive glory that was Clarke Griffin.

Her chest felt warm at the sight and she couldn't stop thinking about the fact, that she had only known her for a few weeks. _A few weeks_. It had only taken Clarke such a short amount of time to patch her up again, without even knowing. Had she given her the chance to? Not really, but the other woman kept pushing through her walls until there was nothing left.

The question was: Did it matter, how long she had known her? Because how could it, when it felt so damn right? Clarke had taken all her bullshit, cared for her, when she didn't have to and stood by her side, when she needed her.

She was breathing heavily now, her cheeks were burning and the grip on her cup tightened. Lexa was pulled out of her thoughts, when Clarke's voice pulled her back to reality.

„Are you alright?", the blonde asked, her brows furrowed, concern written all over her forehead.

„Sorry, w-what?", Lexa stuttered and realized that she had been staring at Clarke like a lovesick idiot.

„You were zoning out there for a bit. Are you okay? If you are not feeling well, we could always go back to the tent and rest."

And then something deep down inside of Lexa clicked. She shot up, grabbed Clarke's wrist and ignored the shocked look on her face.

„Lex. What..."

„We need to talk!", she managed to say, not recognizing her own voice.

Both Clarke and Lexa couldn't see the satisfied smirk on Freddy's face, when she watched the two women storming of to the beach.

She took a long, deep drag of her joint and high fived herself. _Fullmoon party_. Right. There had never been such a thing in that village, since they partied every night, but Blondie and Brownie didn't have to know that.

„You are impossible, Freddy!", a man said, grinning.

„That my friend is the reason, why _I_ am the queen of this jungle!", she laughed.

„Lexa, what is goi-," Clarke couldn't finish whatever she wanted to say, because her body was rippled by an electricity she had never felt before, when plump, full lips were crushing down on her own.

It was messy, it was desperate, it was clumsy and Clarke was about to pass out, when Lexa's tongue begged for entrance. She was gone. She died and it was the best fucking death she could have ever imagined.

Both of them were fighting for dominance, hands were everywhere and when the need for air became too much, Clarke pulled away, her chest rising and falling, fingers still tangled in brown, wild curls, steadying both them.

Her senses were on overdrive and she almost came by just _looking_ into the dark green, confused eyes in front of her.

„Lex...", she breathed, her left hand now resting on the woman's sweaty chest, the other woman's heart beating irratically fast just beneath her fingertips.

Lexa didn't say a word, leaning in again, but the blonde again stopped her.

„Is this really what you want? Because I...I don't think i could ever go back to...", Again Clarke was silenced with a deep, lingering kiss. She didn't need to hear the words, the action alone spoke volumes and she was finally giving in what had been there ever since she layed eyes on the goddess that had taken her seat on the plane weeks prior. She didn't know, why she was so damn lucky, but she dared to not ask the universe any more questions.

„I want you!", Lexa managed to say, when she pulled at the hem of Clarke's shirt, slowly pulling it over the blondes head, her eyes taking in the beautiful mounts of her breats and without any further warning, took one of the hardned nipples into her mouth.

„Oh my god!", Clarke moaned, her hands back in brown, shiny waves, holding on for dear life.

It wasn't messy after that. It was almost a well choreographed dance of shedding cloth, exploring the others body, licks, bites and...admiration, almost as if they had been _born_ to do this together. It felt right, it felt natural and during that night, two lost souls merged into one.

Lexa pulled Clarke even closer to her, if that was possible and when their naked bodies melted against each other, she carefully layed the blonde down into the warm sand, her right hand lingering on the toned, trembling stomach, trying to keep he steady.

With one last look of confirmation, she slowly lowered herself and trailed soft, wet kisses on the squirming blondes thighs and when her tongue finally entered her, she heard the most magical thing in the world: Clarke moaning her name, like a melody and Lexa was sure that these sounds were impregnated into her brain for the rest of her days.

 **A/N: Guys, I'm more than sorry, that this update ha staken FOREVER! I've been so busy with life that i couldn't find the time to write! I love this story and i wanted to give you a proper update. I really do hope this chapter makes up for the wait! Let me know, what you think, cause it ist he first time, I'm actually diving into some smutty, fluffy stuff ;). THANK YOU for still reading and favoriting it. It means the world. Now, enjoy. I'll try to get better with updating. XO, J.**


End file.
